


Shelly Milkovich.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Ian and the Milkovich visit their old home and Mickey finds some memories in some boxes.(Just a short one-shot.)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Shelly Milkovich.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after a having a dream so...hope you like it :) 
> 
> (since we don't know the Milkovich mom name; I made some up and the second memory takes place in season two before Mickey and Ian get caught by Frank.) 
> 
> Feedback is amazing! 
> 
> Thanks for Reading!

Mickey never thought he would be back in his old home; with all the shitty memories engrossed in the place, the smell of cigarette stained into the walls like the smell of whiskey and cheap beer soaked into the carpet; the whole house felt like something out of a horror movie. 

“Let's just grab our shit and get the hell out of here.” Mickey looked back at his sister Mandy and Iggy. He felt Ian’s hand on his shoulder and relaxed into his touch. He had gotten the call about five am that morning, Terry Milkovich had died;Liver failure. Mickey couldn’t say he was heartbroken by the news but he knew he had to call Iggy and Mandy. Ian was with him the whole way and was telling him they just grab what they want and let the house rot from the inside out. 

Mandy had said they should have a funeral; finally say goodbye once and for all. 

Mickey walked around and pulled the string down for the attic; climbing up and shining his light; he sees some boxes and climbs up. Mickey sits down and sees a box labeled _Shelly._ Feels his heat swell as he grabs them and opens up one. 

Inside was a couple of pictures of the kids and her. Her and Mandy had the same smile and eyes. Another one was her with her boys. Mickey felt tears threaten to come out; he put them down and found her old leather jacket. A sob escaped Mickey mouth. When Mickey got out after another stunt in juvie; he asked where mom stuff was and Terry; being the piece of shit he always is, said he threw out her stuff. He lied and boxed it all up. Mickey sniffed it and it still smells like cigarettes and perfume. Mickey sighed and pulled out a few more clothes and pictures. One of when Mandy was born; Mickey had been excited to get a sister. 

Mickey sighed and grabbed another box; opening it up and seeing a bottle of perfume. “Fucker didn’t throw anything out; just didn’t want to see the memories of you mom.” 

Mickey pulled out a stuffed teddy bear and smiled sadly; 

_Shelly had walked in from work at some shitty motel; “Where is Mikhailo?” “In the bedroom mom.” Shelly smiled and kisses Iggy head as she walked passed; she kissed Mandy check as she walked into the room; seeing her Mikahilo playing with old hot wheel cars as she walked closer and shut the door. “Hey.” “Mom!” Shelly hugged her son and smiled; sitting on the bed with him. “Hi, have something for you.” she pulled out the teddy bear. “Thanks mommy, I'm gonna name her shelly, just like you.” Shelly kisses his head, “for my Mikhailo.”_

“Such a nice women mom, don’t know why you ended up with a piece of shit like Terry.” 

Mickey found some more pictures. 

One of Shelly and all her kids; it was three months before Mickey went back in juvie; there was a bonfire party in the neighborhood and Shelly wanted to burn some old shit laying around the house. 

_Mickey was hanging back with his brothers and Mandy when Shelly walked over and snapped a picture of them all. Mandy and the other protested the picture._

_“Have to get it on film.” “what?” “the day my Mikhailo hit puberty and grew a beard.” everyone started laughing and Mickey flipped them off. They all walked over to the fires as Shelly sat by Mickey; “so cute.” “Fuck off.” Shelly smiled and sighed; watching Mandy stand by Lip and shook her head. “That boy is going to be the death of her.” “I got her back, even if she is a bitch.” Shelly knocked her shoulder with his; “I know you do.”_ _Mickey sighed and finished his beer. “My Mikhailo, one day you will find someone who drives you in fucking sane that you have to have them with you all the time.” Mickey had shifted a bit and sighed; “I’m fine by myself.” Shelly had smiled and grabbed Mickey’s hand. “One day my love, someone will come along.” Mickey looked at her, “I just hope they know how lucky they are.” kisses his head, “come on..I’m cold.”_

Mickey didn’t hear Ian walk up into the attic and walked over to Mickey. “Hey, you okay?” Ian sat down by Mickey. “Yeah just..found some boxes with mom stuff.” “oh.” Ian knew what it felt to lose a parent; he also knew that Shelly Milkovich was the only parent Mickey and Mandy both cared for. 

“This is her.” Ian looks at the picture. “She was beautiful.” Mickey nodded; “Asshole kept everything that was hers or remind him of her.” Ian looked around; “Anything you’d like to keep?” “yeah..a couple things.” 

Mickey kept the leather jacket and teddy bear. He also kept the perfume bottle. Mandy had kept some other articles of clothing she loved of moms and iggy wanted some pictures. Mickey and Mandy split some pictures they wanted. 

Shelly Milkovich was a lot of things; but she was a good mom.


End file.
